Sasuke's Sleeping Beauty
by jdouglas17
Summary: Naruto stays at Sasuke's, and Sasuke tries to keep him from waking, going as far as turning off his alarm. Will this just piss off the blondehaired dobe? oneshot rated for mild language and dirty suggestions.


Sasuke's Sleeping Beauty

* * *

Sasuke had been watching him for hours. After all, he couldn't really help it. . . could he? Well, maybe he could, but he wanted that dobe all to himself. He had some 'plans' for Naruto. Some sick ones at that.Yep, he got dirty ideas watching the blondie sleep. 

Who could blame him? Naruto was just totally adorably fuckable. Sasuke didn't plan on admitting that. Hell, any time someone hinted at his being gay, he'd deny it to the end. People knew, though, and he knew people knew about it. But, no one said anything about it.

If someone like Kiba even uttered gay in front of Sasuke, he'd probably beat the living daylights out of them. 'Gay' was as taboo to Sasuke as 'fat' was to Chouji. At times Sasuke had promised death on those with the guts to mention it.

Sasuke often thought about Naruto until he got hot, and he'd have to think of Sakura to calm himself down. No one knew that, but they could probably get the idea from watching him watching Naruto.Well, the point was, Sasuke had the hots for Naruto. Bad. And so, today, he was taking every precaution not to let the blonde wake up.

Like I said, Sasuke was watching him like a hawk for hours, only stopping to grab a cup of coffee. He was even going as far as running through the house(luckily carpetted, or he would wake Naruto) on his coffee trips.

In fact it was only eight, and Sasuke had been watching him since five. God, he just looked so cute laying there, sprawled out on the bed, one leg hanging off the bed, and his hair in a mess. Sasuke wondered how in the hell Naruto could get so gosh damn cute.

Suddenly, the alarm clock rang. Sasuke, sitting right next to it, quickly slamming the off button, falling out of his chair in the process. Oops. Sasuke was so glad the house was carpetted.

The blonde on the bed suddenly rolled over to his stomach, nearly falling off. Sasuke let out a breath after a moment without realising he was holding one. He quickly got up to attempt to push the blonde back onto the bed. While trying, of course, not to wake him up. Sasuke cursed his luck. 'Damn that dobe for being so heavy,' he thought.

In a crazed blur of motions, Sasuke rolled over Naruto, grabbed Naruto around the waist, and rolled the blonde over himself. If you thought about it, it was quite a comical thing to watch. Too bad no one was there besides the two.

At this point, Sasuke had to pull himself out from under the dobe. Again, a comical thing to watch, but for no one to watch it happen. Once he was out from under Naruto, Sasuke fell off the bed with a loud to find out, this was the thing that woke Naruto up.

The blonde stirred. "What are you doing, Sasuke?" He said groggily. Sasuke was speachless, but on the inside he was cursing and beating himself up for his clumsiness. "um. . . I was just, uh. . . getting up." Naruto had to know by now that Sasuke was lying, by the way he said it.

"How come I don't believe you? What were you really doing in here?" Said dobe eyed the raven-haired boy suspiciously. Sasuke gulped guiltily. "Well. . . I couldn't help it! You just looked so cute laying there like that! I didn't want you to wake up!" Sasuke turned his head and crossed his arms after his loud account of the situation.

"Damnit, you turned off my alarm, didn't you? You did! What the hell is wrong with you, I had a job interview!" During Naruto's brief rant, he sat up, looked at the clock, then flopped unceremoniously where he had been laying seconds before.

Sasuke let Naruto lay there for a few moments before climbing onto the bed with him, resting his head against the muscular chest of the blonde. "I'm sorry Naruto. . . I just wanted you to know, I. . . I like you."Sasuke pushed himself up, his hands on Naruto's chest, as Naruto looked up at him with an odd look.

"I-I like you too Sasuke. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'll find a job somewhere else, you just have to give me more time before you kick me out of here." Naruto had a serious look on his face, but quickly turned it to a look of mischievous fun. He flipped Sasuke over before reaching down and planting a kiss right smack on his teme 'partner's' lips.

Yeah, you could certainly guarantee this was the start of a long, secret love that was soon to be found out about by Kiba or one of the other.It could be assumed the word 'gay' would be even more taboo than before, as well.bruises were headed that person's way, whoever had the nerve to call him gay again.


End file.
